<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valar Dohaeris by JaneLowe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565604">Valar Dohaeris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneLowe/pseuds/JaneLowe'>JaneLowe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Major Character Undeath, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, Tragedy, White Walkers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneLowe/pseuds/JaneLowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>:All men Must Serve: The House Velaryon was once a major player in the games, seen as the strongest allies to the Targaryens. Though their house may be submissive to the Baratheon rule, there are a few players that seek to put the rightful heir of Westeros on the throne, once more. </p><p> </p><p>-Multiple OC, some non-canon storyline , multi-romance, multi- POV-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Original Male Character(s), Daenerys Targaryen/Original Male Character(s), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Ygritte, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s), Viserys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue<br/>	The icy chill nipped at her skin as she cradled the little babe closer to the warmth of her chest. The little bundle of pale sheets and pale skin’s muffled cries were both troubling and unnerving. If the babe did not quite, then the escape that had been planned to Essos would fail and they would both be killed. Looking down, the mother saw the tuff of black hair on the babe peaking through and hastily repositioned the open blanket to conceal all defining features of the babe.<br/>	“Quiet now, my child. We shall be rid of all of these horrid men, soon. Until then, I pray for Valaraxes to pity us so that I may find the path we need to take.”<br/>	As soon as the words left her mouth, a shout broke out in the distance. The loud booming voices were echoed by the sound of boots crunching in the snow as they gave chase to their prey. Alarmed, the mother quickly said her prayer and turned from the direction of the coast to go further North. Though it would cause her journey to be longer, it could deceive the simple men that had been tracking her long enough to go to the coast and give up in their pursuit when the sailors told them that she had not been seen.<br/>	Her lithe legs carried her, with more determination than previously, as she took the path that she knew her good-sister would have taken with her own babe and the bastard. Though it was not ideal, she could leave her own child with her good-sister and head to Essos, or simply hide until the post-war pursuit was over.<br/>	“To think, that damn Baratheon would dare place himself on the throne and then try to murder his own kin.”<br/>	Peeking down at the babe once more, the site of icy blue eyes and pale skin with black hair peered back at her. No longer crying, the babe’s eyes held the startling shade of blue with purple that would cause others to recognize the babe as one of the Old Valyria. <br/>	“Well, my child. I guess none of that matters, for it is in the past. Now we pray to our Gods, and as our namesake before us, we support the Targaryen children that are left in this world.”<br/>	The little babe let out a small coo, as if to confirm the duty that the women now had. The mother let a slight grin form on her face as she pulled the babe closer to her once more.<br/>	“Oh, my child, you shall grow to do the works of the High Valyria. I can feel it.”<br/>	With her prayers answered, the mother and child headed to meet with their kin to weather the change of kings and to fulfil their destinies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter Town<br/>
17 Years After the Robert’s Rebellion</p>
<p>	The bustling streets of Winterfell were filled with life as the townsfolk crowded the small market. Shouts from mothers at their children, old men haggling over the price of bread, and whores calling out from the brothel doors at anyone who would walk by filled the air. The amount of activity in Winter Town was odd, for the summer season. Typically, the town’s log and stone homes were empty during the warm season. The summer had been long, and still Winter Town only had about one log and stone house occupied for every five that lined the muddy roads, yet the market was bustling with activity. Slowly, the cold had been creeping in on the North, and the Stark words were being uttered from farmer to peasant as smallfolk began to move back into the little rows of houses. Today, Adira was starting to notice the migration into Winter Town as she traversed the small wooden merchant stalls for goods.<br/>
Blue eyes roamed over the various wooden stands, body weaving in-between smallfolk as they pushed their way through the mud. Her brown dress picking up dirt, as she shouldered through the crowd to get to the man with deep brown eyes that rested at the edge of the horde. A bright smile lit up Adira’s delicate face as she approached the brooding man with his head facing the ground that was trying to avoid social interaction.<br/>
“My, my, Luka. One would think, you did not like people.”<br/>
A wicked grin overtook her face as Luka whipped his head up to face the person that had spoke to him with wide and frightened eyes. As soon and brown met hazel, his fright became replaced by a look of annoyance.<br/>
“Adira, I was to escort you back to the house when the sun was at its peak. It has long since begun it’s descent, and the whores have been calling for hours, yet you still hide among the smallfolk.”<br/>
Adira rolled her eyes and lifted the small basket that she held in response. She knew that Luka meant well, but the brooding gentleman would always complain whenever they went to town.<br/>
“The whores call for a pretty face like yours no matter the hour, calm yourself. I am done now, and we can return to the boring façade that we live.”<br/>
Luka cast her a look that she easily interpreted to mean that she ought be careful what she say. Acknowledging the reprimand, but not giving it any weight, Adira made her way out of the busy marketplace and began to weave in and out of the small houses that lined the main street of Winter Town.<br/>
“Do you think their royal highnesses ever get off their asses and come to the market?” Luka flippantly remarked as the duo continued towards their home. Adira cast Luka a glance that read similar to the one he had previously given her, but instead of feeling abashed he shot her a cheeky wink while a smirk played on his lips.<br/>
“You hardly get off your ass to come to the market, so why would they?”<br/>
Her playful remark was met with an indignant scoff while he gently pushed her into the stone wall of a nearby house.<br/>
“You two are not subtle.”<br/>
Startled, both Adira and Luka turned at the sudden appearance of a third figure. Walking seamlessly in stride with the duo, the new arrival blended into the winter surroundings like a shadow. Gray cape pulled tightly against her body, with a hood up and keeping her face hidden from any who wished to see, the new arrival could appear and disappear with ease.<br/>
Adira rolled her eyes at their newest addition and pulled the hood of the cloak down to reveal a pale face with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes that were fixed with a glare.<br/>
“I swear, Evex, you’re more like a spirit than a girl.”<br/>
Adira’s words caused yet another icy glare to be thrown her way, as Evex pulled the hood of her cloak back up so that her face was cast in shadows.<br/>
“We’re supposed to be inconspicuous, you two would do well to abide by our rules.”<br/>
Luka and Adira both threw each other incredulous looks before returning to ignoring Evex as she glided behind them in the shadows and continuing their conversation.<br/>
“The only time I’ve ever seen any of them leave the keep was when the young lords and the ward visited the whore house.” Adira stated with a wicked smirk at Evex and Luka, before continuing. “It must be nice to be a royal fuck, right Evex?”<br/>
Evex, ever the sullen one, simply looked at Adira with her icy eyes before returning to having her gaze flit around for potential threats.<br/>
“Come on, Adira. You know that Evex is sensitive about that kind of stuff.” Evex cast a grateful look at Luka for the briefest of moments. “I mean, she can’t be a royal fuck if she is a royal prude.” The grateful smile quickly dropped as she hastened her pace down the ally.<br/>
“I may be a prude, but I’m not a royal.”<br/>
Evex annunciated her statement by quickly entering the little stone and wood building that they called home, refusing to give either Luka or Adira a chance to further their ministrations.<br/>
Adira and Luka followed Evex’s lead and entered their home. The building was small, made for only a handful of people, and not intended to be used as the current residents utilized it. The building, while small on its own, was particularly crammed due to the amount of wood and craftsman tools that littered the building. Instead of having a cot in the center room, there was a large pile of wooden planks that needed to be carved, and the kitchen table was completely occupied by half-finished pieces. The home was littered with wood shavings that left the air feeling like one was breathing in Dornish sand, yet smelling like the Iron Wood forests. Scattered about were crafting tools, small tables and chairs, wood blocks, and clothes that showed to guest more signs of craftsmanship than residence. The only indication that people actually lived in the building was the slight foot end of a straw cot that could be seen near the edge of the loft that was above the kitchen area.<br/>
Adira spotted a sock clad foot dangling just over the edge of the loft and was quick to pick up a small block of wood and toss it up at said appendage. She was affirmed that the wood made contact with the body when the sound of a yelp and satisfying thunk resounded through the small space. She couldn’t help but glance at Luka with a devious smile, that he returned, before they both began to toss small cubes of wood up into the loft. The little pieces came down like rain on the napping young man whose disheveled black hair replaced his foot in hanging over the loft.<br/>
“I get it, I’m up!”<br/>
Artorius quickly scampered down from the loft bed, where Adira and Luka were continuing to throw small pieces of wood, in such haste that he fell from the loft and straight onto his bottom in the kitchenette. Plopping down right next to Evex’s unenthusiastic figure, she simply looked from the young man to the laughing duo with great distaste before offering her hand to help Artorius get up.<br/>
Taking the offered hand, the young man stood to his full height, easily towering over Evex, as they both wore matching scowls on their face directed at the two giggling figures. “You lot are a right bunch of children! Adira, you should know better!” Artorious’ exclamation was met with a deep chuckle from Luka and an eye roll from Adira as she gently tossed the block of wood that was still in her hand to hit Artorius in the chest. He failed at swatting away the block, after it had already hit his chest, as his scowl deepened.<br/>
Adira noticed the look of disappointment and rage that filled the blue eyes of both of the black-haired relatives that stood in the kitchen. She could not help but notice the similarities between the cousins, both physical and personality wise. Both Evex and Artorius had the deep black hair that seemed to dominate most of their family, due to their distant- and near- Baratheon ancestry. Their eyes were both vivid shades of blue, and while Evex’s held more of an icy bite, Artorius’ shade resembled more of the turbulent waters of the sea. Both were pale, which was not uncommon for being in the North, but the fact that neither of them were native northerners made the characteristic uncommon. They both stood taller than the average person, Evex being slightly taller than most females but not exceptionally so, and Artorius being a good head taller than many common men. It was clear to anyone that looked upon them, from their similar features to the way that they mirror the sullen attitudes, that the two were related. It would not be hard to mistake them for brother and sister, instead of cousins. Adira had to admit that, if both were cleaned up, they would be attractive enough to garner attention worthy of all of the nobles in the area, for only Lady Sansa’s face matched the effortless beauty that they all obtained when compared to the long faces of the people of the North.<br/>
Deciding that she was quite finished with entertaining herself at the expense of her cousins, Adira turned and picked up an unfinished piece from the table, grabbed a knife, and began her. Satisfied with the change in demeanor, both Evex and Artorius moved from their respected spots to begin work for the day, while Luka simply leaned against the nearest wall in boredom.<br/>
The three cousins worked in quiet while Luka kept his eyes alert for any sudden threats – though the idea of a threat on this day seemed ridiculous- for a long time before a knock at the door broke all of the woodsmen from their craft. Evex and Artorius glanced at Adira before quickly scurrying up the beams to the loft and pushed themselves as far against the back wall as possible, so as not to be seen.<br/>
While Evex and Artorius hid, Adira slowly made her way from the table to the front door. The knocking continued as Adira approached, and she could faintly hear the sound of Luka’s sword scrape against the scabbard as he slowly pulled it out just an inch, preparing himself for whomever might be behind the door. Adira glanced at Luka, who gave her a subtle nod, before opening the front door with a smile plastered on her face.<br/>
While she maintained a cool and pleasant attitude, her eyes were curious and mistrustful as she looked upon the man that was clad in light armor. It was unusual to see a member of the lord’s house or guard this deep into Winter Town without a demand or escort from the lord of the keep. Adira took in the pensive look of the dark stranger and recognized him as one of the members of Ned Starks personal guard. His deep black eyes were flickering over her form, no doubt covered in wood shavings and mud from her daily events, before meeting her eyes.<br/>
“Goodevening, ma’am. I was sent to inquiry about a piece, if I may speak to the craftsman that resides here.”<br/>
Adira looked at the man and resisted the urge to pull a face at the sexist implication.<br/>
“You are looking at her, what may I do for my lord and lady of Winterfell.”<br/>
The man did a good job of suppressing his shock at her blunt declaration, and deduction of who he worked for, but she could still see the flicker of surprise as his brows rose the slightest.<br/>
“I come to request a piece for a small piece on behalf of my lord. Two simple night tables, for holding belongings next to the lord and lady’s bed, in dark wood style that you specialize in.”<br/>
“As my lord wishes, it shall be done.”<br/>
The man nodded his head in affirmation and held out a coin purse to Adira. Her eyes flickered down to the outstretched hand before she gently pushed it into his chest. He looked at her in unabashed surprise this time, clearly shocked that she did not want the purse that was heavy with coin.<br/>
“I accept payment only when I know my customer is satisfied, should the piece require additional funds to acquire supplies I may consider advanced payment, but this is not one of those instances. I will have the set completed within a fortnight, and will collect payment then.”<br/>
The man nodded his head, once again, and he placed the coin purse back on his belt with a small smirk on his lips.<br/>
“Then I will be back in a fortnight with a heavy purse for you, my lady.”<br/>
Adira resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the use of the title, an obvious attempt at what a higher ranking member of society used as flattery to flirt with the smallfolk. Adira’s lips pursed together to keep from biting out a reply, as she simply nodded her head and closed the door on the man that continued to eye her as she retreated inside the house.<br/>
Adira turned and locked eyes with Luka, who looked pensive and stiff as he waited in silence so that they could hear the guard retreat. As heavy footsteps faded, Evex and Artorius lowered themselves from the loft so that they were standing on the ground floor. All of the people in the house had a dark look on their face, and none liked the idea of working for the lord of Winterfell.<br/>
“You have drawn too much attention to us, Adira. I feel very uneasy about this commission.”<br/>
“Well, I’m sorry that I do good at making us money so that we can all eat while you and the others spend every waking moment fretting over events that I KNOW are not going to happen.” Adira snapped at Evex as her blue eyes reflected her own worry.<br/>
“Adira, calm down. We all know that if something major were to happen, you would hopefully let us know, but until then we rely on whatever weird intuition that Evex’s mother has blessed her with and the rules my mother implemented.”<br/>
Both Adira and Evex turned angry eyes at Artorius, as he attempted to defend and insult Evex in the same breath. The trio of cousins looked at each other, in tense expectations, each one waiting for the fight that rested on the tip of all of their tongues to start.<br/>
“Well, I think it is a great way to make coin, and if no one is having visions about this being a bad idea, then to hell with the rules.” The three were quick to end their staring contest and turn to look at Luka. “I mean...” He continued, “it is a good opportunity and staying out of the eyes of the lords doesn’t ‘ave to mean staying out of their pockets.”<br/>
“It’s too dangerous!” Evex exclaimed in retaliation. She could see Adira considering Luka’s words with a small smirk on her face, but all she felt was trepidation about the situation. While Artorius and Adira may make fun of her feelings, they all knew that they tended to be correct. By procuring a piece for the lord and lady of Winterfell, they were bringing their craft out of the homes of the smallfolk and into the keeps. Where one lord adores a crafted piece, another does as well, and they quickly begin to want said craftsmen to commission pieces for many lords and bannermen because it is a social trend. Evex knew that, with their situation, Adira could not afford to become a trending craftsman that had attention brought to her. She was risking, not only her own life, but the life of every one that resided in the small hut as well.<br/>
“I’m making the piece; we need the coin.”<br/>
Adira’s words of finality about the situation were biting, and caused Evex and Artorius to look at each other in worry.<br/>
“Mother had rules for a reason, Adira. You dare dishonor her memory by doing this?”<br/>
Adira turned to look at Artorius whose usually sarcastic and sullen demeanor was overtaken with worry. She knew what the rules were, as common place as they might have been. The most important rule: do not interact with the lords and ladies, we must never draw attention to ourselves. Adira worried her lip between her teeth at the though. She was drawing attention to them, straight from the eyes of the Keep that could potentially ruin their lives, but she had not seen anything troublesome. With the thought, she released the flesh from between her teeth and let the worry quickly subside. She would know if this would cause problems, and yet she had seen nothing.<br/>
“She wasn’t my mother.”<br/>
The words cast a finality among the group, and Evex and Artorius seemed shocked and enraged by her words. Even Luka appeared taken aback at the tone in which she referred to the late mother that had raised them all since they were babes. However, it was the truth. Eliza Cargyll, for all the guidance she had provided the children with, had never been her mother. No, her mother was across the sea trying to right the supposed injustice done to their people, people that Eliza could have cared less about.<br/>
“She was as much a mother to you as she was to Artorius and I, Adira. Your childish attitude towards our upbringing is deplorable. How dare you dishonor her memory with your callous words and incompetent actions.” Evex’s voice was low, and biting, as she approached Adira and stuck a finger to her chest in a reprimanding manner. “You,” she emphasized with another poke at her chest. “You think you’re better than us, because you have a mother, but where is she? Where is this woman that engraved some ‘higher-calling’ upon you and our family?” She took a step back and let her arms raise in a questioning gesture before coming back down with a light slap on her sides. “Not here, she is off, whoring herself for a throne that will never be reclaimed while we run for our lives.”<br/>
Adira could not combat the words that Evex spoke, because she knew them to be true, and instead turned on her heel. She angrily grabbed a heavy block of wood, grabbed her knife, and began to work on the piece she had promised.<br/>
“I’m doing this, whether you lot like it, or not.”<br/>
“You’ll be the death of us all.”<br/>
“So be it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>. Due to the nature of events, ages have been altered comparatively to the books, as per the tv show. Jon Snow’s starting age in the show is 16, but I even decided to go ahead and make it 17. So rather than it being like how “ In HBO’s adaptation, it is stated in season one that 17 years have passed since Robert Baratheon’s rebellion – around the time Daenerys was born”, the age will have been upped by one year for JON, ROBB, DANY, THEON, SANSA, and JOFFERY but DECREASED two years for some of the older characters JAMIE, CERSIE, Tyrion. I feel that this angsty teenage group could use another year of age- for later purposes- and I hope that this initial fluctuation will keep me from having continuity errors later on. Additionally, if you watch the show it is easy to visually age characters more than just the roughly SIX YEARS that the events have taken place during, for example Rickon looks MUCH older than 11 in season five when he dies. These types of imagery dissonance shall -hopefully- be negated in this story by means of time lapse (making more time occur between events) or by descriptive elements to help you remember that they ARE younger than what the TV show depicts them as. With that being said, I am following elements of both the book and TV show, with a stronger emphasis on the TV show for storyline and Book for the fictionalization of the world. So, if you just watch the show, you will be fine and probably just think that I’m “creative” with GOT house names and elements, but many of them are small houses mentioned in the books that I strongly encourage reading, in addition to fanfics, obviously. Sorry for the long A/N but it was necessary information for initial context because I WILL NOT be explaining it in every chapter. So, due to the intricate nature of ages and characters this is a short list of character ages at the start of the shows PILOT (not the first chapter of my story, though they will be similar).<br/>Age at Episode 1.<br/>Jon Snow – 17<br/>Robb Stark – 17<br/>Daenerys Targaryen - 15<br/>Evex – 17<br/>Adira – 18<br/>Artorious Stone – 17<br/>Luka – 19<br/>Lessa - 19<br/>Sansa Stark – 14<br/>Arya Stark – 11<br/>Bran Stark – 10<br/>Rickon Stark – 6<br/>Theon Greyjoy – 19<br/>Jamie/ Cersie Lannister – 34<br/>Tyrion Lannister -30</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Implied Mature Opening, read at your own discretion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two<br/>Pentos<br/>“Do you really think that the people cry out for their true King?”<br/>	The question was articulated by a particularly hard thrust, as blue eyes locked on purple with a crazed power lurking beneath them. Blond hair cascaded down and around the duo, shielding any intruders for knowing what they were saying. If someone were to walk in, it would seem like two lovers having a satisfying morning, not two exiled individuals plotting a revolution.<br/>	“They would be foolish not to, your Grace.”<br/>	Her response caused the smirk on his face to grow as he continued to roughly take what belong to him, thoughts of taking back the throne causing him more pleasure than any body ever could.<br/>	“They will all bow, the Usurper will have his head on a spike, and the kingdom will be right, once more.”<br/>	Her low spoken words brought him over the edge, and he threw himself down on the bed next to her. His head turned to face her, and that lustful gaze in his purple eyes remained, but she knew that it was not for her, but for the world he was imagining. He brought his pale hand up and cupped her face, a gesture that seemed almost loving but they both knew better.<br/>	Laurra leaned into the touch, letting the young man do whatever he pleased. He was her king, and she would fight by his side even if his love and affection were superficial; it was her job, and she would n0t let emotions get in the way.<br/>	As quickly as his hand was on her face, it was gone, and he was propelling himself from her bed and pulling his pants back up. Laurra watched the slim figure gracefully dance around the room, arms spread wide, before he stopped in his turn and looked at her with the largest grin on his face. It looked… wrong. Laurra resisted the urge to inhale an audible gasp at the look, she knew what that look meant. He had slowly begun to make those malicious little smirks, those petulant remarks, and the crazed responses more and more in the past few moons. The purple eyes were slowly glossing over with the crazed look of the Mad King, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.<br/>	“My love, our families, once the greatest allies and most powerful houses all of Westeros, will once again have the glory and respect that they deserve.” He stated confidently as he approached her. Grabbing the hair at the back of her head, he pulled her into a sitting position as he kneeled before her. “We will make them fall to their knees, exile them from their homes, burn their keeps with them inside, and take back what is rightfully ours.” He ended his rant with a swift hard kiss to her lips. When pulling away he looked at her adamantly, until she nodded her head and forced a weak smile on her face.<br/>	Her response seemed to satisfy him as he released her while hair with a harsh tug, and then turned to leave her alone in her quarters without another word.<br/>	Laurra sat on the bed, used and overwhelmed with worry as she watched her boy king lover leave the room. As soon as the wooden door shut behind him, she launched herself from the bed and rushed to the small table that she had in the room for writing. Setting down, she rushed to grab parchment and a quill and began to write a letter. Her hands were so rushed that the words were almost illegible, but she needed to get the information to Westeros as soon as possible. Quickly signing her name, Laurra folded the letter and stamped her seal on the paper before rushing to the fireplace in the room. Making quick work of the wood, she attempted to light the fire while casting worried glances over her shoulder. When the wood finally caught fire, she began to chant in the language of her ancestors. The High Valyrian echoed about the chamber, her hands clasping the letter and breathing life into the fire, as she continued to chant. When the chant was at its peak, she threw the letter into the roaring flames. The fire propelled upwards as it consumed the letter inside, before dying back down to its regular height.<br/>	Just as she sat back on her heels with a relieved sigh, a knock sounded on the door. Laurra looked towards the door, worried that he had come back for punishment rather than pleasure, and quickly scurried to the door. On her way over, she grabbed the silky dress that had been disregarded on the back of a small chair, and pulled it over her head. The knocking continued, and she quickly collected herself and brushed a nervous hand over her hair before opening the wooden door.<br/>	A breath escaped from between her lips in relief as she locked eyes with the person before her. Young Daenerys stood on the other side of the threshold, her wide purple eyes filled with tears. Laurra cast a quick look left and right about the hall before she moved to the side and let the young girl into the room. As soon as Laurra had shut the door, once again, Dany was wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist and releasing heart aching sobs. Laurra did her best to comfort the girl, letting her hand run through her long blonde hair, as she pulled her closer into her chest.  <br/>	Sadly, this situation was becoming a common occurrence. Lately, whenever Viserys got into one of his moods, he was quick to take it out on the younger Targaryen girl. Laurra had realized that if she could intercept him before he found his sister that he could usually lie with her and the mood would dispel, but she was not surprised that it lasted beyond their time in the sheets today. Laurra gently pushed the small girl back so that she could look at her face, and was greeted with a light purple mark on her cheek that made the purple of her eyes look startling. Nodding to herself, she pulled the girl back to her chest, once again.<br/>	“Do not worry, my sweet child. It will pass. Soon, the true crown will be on a deserving head and you will have no pain.” Her words were gently cooed to the weeping Targaryen.<br/>	“He is not deserving; he is a monster.”<br/>	“I know, my child. It is not your brother who will find himself on the throne.”<br/>	Dany pulled back from the embrace, wiping at her eyes as she looked at Laurra in confusion. “You have had a dream?”<br/>	Laurra shook her head, as she made her way to sit on the edge of her bed. Patting the spot next to her, for Dany to join her, Laurra responded. “Not I, no. My daughter, across the sea.” Dany sat and looked at Laurra in interest.<br/>	Dany was one of the few souls privy to the information that Laurra was in contact with someone across the sea, and that the family had a special intuition. Just as a true Targaryen was bred for battle and could walk through fire, a true Velaryon was meant to be a counselor and could receive visions of the near future. “She has told me that there is another true Targaryen living among us.” Dany’s eyes widened as she leaned forward at Laurra’s low whisper.<br/>	“He is to be King?”<br/>	Laurra shook her head. “We do not know, we only know of his existence.” Laurra’s words caused Dany to deflate as she believed that the Gods still intended Viserys to be the King. “By Vhagar, Dany. I promise you that Viserys will not be King. Either you or this other Targaryen will sit on the Iron Throne.”<br/>	Dany’s wide eyes snapped up to Laurra, and in that moment she realized just how young the girl before her truly was. While Laurra could convince herself that Dany, at times was a woman full grown, it was moments like now that she realized how innocent she was. Dany’s wide purple eyes brought out the distinct purple bruise on her pale skin, her blonde hair long and casting a look of innocence about her. While her figure was that of a woman, the way she carried herself still spoke of immaturity and inexperience. <br/>	“I… I can’t be queen.” Dany stuttered out, her brows pulled together in anxiousness and horror.<br/>	“You would be a great queen, you are the side of sanity.”<br/>	“We do not know that, yet.” Dany mumbled out in sorrow.<br/>	“Yes,” Laurra stated as she placed a hand below Dany’s chin and forced her eyes to meet hers. “Your brother, he might not be so lucky, but my little love I see no evil in your gaze.”<br/>	Dany subtly nodded her head, and Laurra dropped her hand from her face.<br/>	“Do you truly believe Viserys will not be king?” Dany muttered quietly, worried that her brother would appear with a raised hand and sword at the ready for her punishment.<br/>	“Yes.” Laurra’s answer was firm and unwavering.<br/>	“Then why do you continue to feed him these delusions of grandeur?” <br/>	Laurra looked at the girl as her innocence shown through again. She brought her hand up and let her fingers lightly dance over the purple mark on her face. Dany flinched at the brief contact as pain blossomed in her cheek. “Because,” Laurra stated as her hand rested on Dany’s hot cheek. “It is safer for all of us to play our roles, until the opportunity arises to give us the advantage. Only then we may end his tyrannical plans.”<br/>	Dany nodded against her hand, causing another wave of pain that emphasized the point that Laurra was trying to make. Trying to change the subject from the treason that they were talking about, Dany redirected the conversation to something that was briefly mentioned earlier.<br/>	“Do you miss her?” At the inquiry, Laurra’s brows came together in confusion. <br/>	“Your daughter?” Dany clarified.<br/>	Laurra nodded softly as she looked down at Dany. “She would be about your age, though I worry the world has not been as kind to her as I have been towards you.” Laurra stated as she gently clasped her hands in front of her frame. She was telling the truth, too. She worried about her only child, isolated in the North from their heritage and forced to fulfil her duty to the Targaryens and Velaryons in the dreaded snow. Laurra released a sigh. “She looks nothing like me, though.” Laurra thought of the dark-haired babe with light blue eyes that she had handed into the arms of her good-sister so many years ago. The only indication that the mother and daughter were even related was through their pale skin and the slight purple color that would dance in her daughter’s iris when the light hit it at the right angle. <br/>“You’re more my daughter than she will ever be, and for that I am both blessed and cursed.”<br/>Her declaration was rewarded by Dany placing her arms around her shoulders and pulling her down into a watery-eyed hug. Dany was her daughter, in all the ways that it meant to be a daughter. She had cared for the girl since she was but one name day in age, and taught her all that she could about their religion and heritages. She had been young for a mother, but raising the Targaryen children had come easier to her than taking care of her own babe. She knew her duty, her family’s inclination to caring for and assisting the Targaryen’s and knew that, despite the duty to her daughter, sailing across the sea to advise the last of the King’s kin was the best option; the only option. So she left her babe with her good-sister, and ran to the closest harbor.<br/>“I think of you as my mother, and for that I am blessed.”<br/>Laurra simply held Dany closer against her chest, unable to smile at the declaration that would normally bring her overwhelming joy, for all she could think about at the moment was the ache between her legs and the one in her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three<br/>	Adira tossed and turned in her sleep, visions of what the world was to become playing in her mind; Flashes of fire and ice, death and life, and crowns being placed atop two heads. With a gasp, Adira shot up from her small cot in the loft. The vision still dancing across her eyes as they flitted over to the sleeping figures of her cousins. Her attention, however, was not occupied with the thoughts of the future for long, for the overwhelming heat in the small house pulled her gaze to the roaring fire. Adira gasped at the sight of the large flames, and quickly lowered herself from the loft and over to the fire pit. <br/>	Standing close to the flames, Adira began to chant in the native tongue of her family. The High Valyrian sounding like a lament as she forced herself to stay composed and to say the words. All her mind could think of was the death she had seen in the night, the bloody bodies laying on the ground, and a message from her mother was the last thing she needed to reaffirm the fact that the future she saw was closer than she anticipated. With a final word, the flames receded from a roaring torrent to a typical fire.<br/>	“Gods, why would she send a letter in the night, I feel as if I have been at the Smithy!”<br/>	Adira quickly grabbed the letter from the flames, trying to ignore the slight sting that the fire caused her hand, before turning to face her cousin. Artorius was leaning over the loft, wiping the sweat from his brow, as he cast as inquisitor look at Adira.<br/>	“I do not yet know,” Adira responded.<br/>	“Well, what does it say?”<br/>	Adira unfolded the parchment to see the familiar penmanship of her mother. She longingly traced the letters, before letting her eyes comprehend what they said. It was evident that the message was written in a hurry, but Adira already knew about the information that the letter held, she just did not know it would be happening so soon.<br/>	“Mother says that the boy king is more like his father with every passing day.”<br/>	An indignant scoff came from the loft, and Adira snapped her head up at the sound. Evex was leaned against Artorius so that she could see Adira over the edge of the loft, her face showing the annoyance that she had previously vocalized. Evex raised a brow at Adira, as if to say, “but we already knew that and told her.” Adira looked at her cousin in resignation before glancing back at the letter, then quickly throwing it back into the fire.<br/>	“You know, she will continue this foolish quest until you are certain that the Targaryen girl either will, or will not, rule on the iron throne.”<br/>	Adira looked at Evex, and Evex could see a look of something glimmering in the glare that Adira returned to her. It was impossible to know what Adira was thinking, but Evex knew that she had learned more about the future than what she was letting on.<br/>	“You know, don’t you? You already know how it will end, who will end up on the throne?”<br/>	At Evex’s inquiry, Adira shook her head as she ran a hand down her face.<br/>	“No.” The cutting remark was met by skeptical looks by both Evex and Artorius. “Well, not exactly.” The two continued to look at Adira with intense gazes, waiting for more information. Adira let out a light sigh, “I saw flashes, the most confusing I have ever had. It was dark, there was fire, and bodies, then it was light and there was more fire, water, rocks, and then…” Adira trailed off as a far away look took over her face as she tried to vocalize what she had seen. “I don’t think it safe for me to say anything further, I do not know how close or distant this potential future is.”<br/>	Adira looked at her cousins with watery eyes, and their harsh and inquisitive glares dropped instantly, knowing that whatever Adira had seen had been frightening. Evex lowered herself from the loft and approached Adira. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, first, she slowly pulled the girl in for a hug. As soon as she was within her cousin’s embrace she began to sob. She wept for the future she has seen, for the futures that she had seen before it, for her cousins, for her mother in Pentos, for all the death that she knew was going to occur in the near future, and she wept for herself for having to lie to everyone and never fully tell anyone what was happening. Realizing she was pitying herself, she quickly stepped back from Evex’s embrace and wiped the tears from her cheek.<br/>	Looking at Evex, she saw the pity written across the fair girl’s face and wanted to burst into tears once more, but instead she forced out a laugh and continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. “You know, sometimes I forget that I am supposed to be the older one.” She looked Evex’s gentle face and could not help her mind from seeing the same face but with a few more years of age from a vision she had once had. The memory was jolting, and she could not help but to turn her back on her cousin, so as to not see her face. She did not need any more reminders about what was to come.<br/>	“Yes, well.” Artorius’ cheeky voice drew the attention of both girls as he came to stand before them, “you two are both such girls, it is a wonder I can survive without Luka.”<br/>	Adira let a small smile play on her lips, thankful for the change of subject that Artorius provided. “Yes, but half the time Luka brings Lessa, so you’re still out numbered.”<br/>	Artorius cast a knowing smile at Adira before throwing a hand over his face dramatically. “Exactly! I do not know how I do it!”<br/>	Adira and Evex both let out small chuckles at his antics before Evex noticed the two tables in the center of the room. She let her eyes wander over the dark wood, stained the richest of browns to the point that it almost looked black, and  took in the intricate carving of the sigil of house Stark on the top of each piece.<br/>	“You already finished?”<br/>	All eyes turned to the two wooden tables, looking at the two pieces of wood that would dramatically change their lives. It was obvious that the pieces were beautiful, with deep colored wood, intricate carvings, and all done by hand, it was a wonder the lords and ladies of the seven kingdoms had taken this long to commission a piece. However, the pieces – while beautiful- were almost like signing their death wish. The minute that the Lord of Winterfell had the pieces next to his bed, another would be requested, then another, then the Karstarks and other bannermen, and they would keep coming… until word had reached the King.<br/>	Evex frowned at the beautiful tables. “We need to burn them, or they will come, and they will burn us.” Her icy blue eyes were wide with worry as she looked at her family members, her mouth set in a hard line.<br/>	“Well,” Artorius let out a forced laugh, as he tried to lighten the mood. “Adira and I, yes, but at least you’ll be safe.”<br/>	At his words, Evex’s face darkened further. Her dark brows pulled low in disapproval. “Why did you finish them so quickly, you had a fortnight. Do you wish to die, Adira?”<br/>	Adira looked at her cousins then the two tables. She knew that she had requested time from the Lord’s guard to make them, but she also knew they were simple pieces that could be finished in a day, and with how little sleep she had been getting she simply finished them before passing out and having her latest vision. <br/>	“It is a necessary step towards our destinies, and that is all I shall say about it.” <br/>	Evex and Artorius shared a knowing look. They both understood that Adira, while meaning her best, would do reckless things if she believed it would help fulfil her mother’s crazed quest of usurping Robert Baratheon and putting a Targaryen back onto the iron throne. A knock at the door broke the cousin’s look, and Adira made her way to the door as they both returned to the loft to hide, like always.<br/>	“Adira, please open the door, it’s bloody freezing. My balls will be blue and I won’t be able to make my cock work for the whores, if I have to be out here one more moment.”<br/>	Adira rolled her eyes and opened the door with a smile as Luka pushed his way into the warm home. Behind Luka, Lessa stood with a blush across her cheeks, though Adira could not tell if it was from the cold or her brother’s comment. Adira stepped aside and let the younger twin enter before shutting the door, once more.<br/>	“These the tables for the great lord and lady of Winterfell?” Luka asked as he sat down on one of the two bedside tables. Evex, for as much as she resented Adira making the tables, was quick to pull the tanned skinned boy off of the wood before he could damage it.<br/>	“Yes, you’ll be doing the delivery today.”<br/>	“But, it’s cold,” Luka whined as he turned to face Adira, with his lips pulled down in a mock pout. “Plus, I just got here, don’t you want a few moments to just bask in my presence?”<br/>	“No,” Evex response was immediate. “Take the bloody tables and go, Luka.”<br/>	Luka rolled his brown eyes at Evex’s every biting tone. “One of these days, Evex, you’re going to admit that you love me.”<br/>	“I’m afraid that the day I love you, is the day that a Baratheon heir sits on the iron throne.”<br/>	Luka cast Evex a cheeky look, understanding her implication, before nodding his head and turning to grab one of the tables. “A bit of help, Artorius? I know you are not the strongest but surely you can help with this delivery.”<br/>	Artorius looked at both Evex and Adira for confirmation, and when both girls gave him a slight nod of their heads, he knew that he would not be in any danger if he were to accompany Luka with the delivery. “Very well.”<br/>	Adira, Evex, and Lessa stood in silence as they watched the young men leave with the tables for the lord and lady. Adira and Evex knew what was at stake, but Lessa seemed oblivious.<br/>	“They were pretty tables,” Lessa remarked as she made her way to the kitchen area and sat down in one of the small chairs that rested near the cluttered kitchen table. Adira and Evex both looked at the older girl as she sat down and began to fiddle with the various pieces of wood on the table. “I don’t understand why you lot never have commissioned for the lords before. They’re pockets must be lined with gold, and it would allow you lot to have more than a simple loft for three people.” Her golden brown eyes looked up and locked on Adira then Evex. “It’s quite peculiar how three grown cousins live in the same small space when you could make enough coin to do better.”<br/>	Adira ground her teeth to keep from lashing out at the girl. She knew why they had never done something like this before, she knew that the way they lived kept them and her and her brother safe. Looking at Lessa, it was obvious she longed for the life that had been taken from them. Her hair had small white flowers woven throughout, a sign of wealth in the north for the flowers do not often bloom often enough to be worn by peasants. Her deep brown locks were long and clean, whereas most of the small folks kept theirs short due to lice and grime. Her dress, though not made of the finest fabrics and furs, was still considered nicer than most and was clean. Lessa longed for the life of a lady that had been taken from her, taken from all of them.<br/>	“You and I both know that the life of wealth and luxury is out of our grasp. We make enough to stay alive.”<br/>	Lessa rolled her eyes as her fingers, clear of any callous or dirt, began to run through her hair. “Whores make more than we do.”<br/>	“You don’t make anything,” Evex snapped.<br/>	Adira took a step towards her cousin, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, much like how Evex had done earlier. It was no secret that Evex and Adira did not have the best opinion of Lessa. When they had been younger, Lessa was as close to the girls as Luka and Artorius were, but as they got older, they wanted different things. Lessa wanted to marry a lord – as was her right- and Evex and Adira wanted to survive amongst the small folk. Once young girls on the run together, all sharing the same guardian and values, they were no where near those same young girls now. Sharing different faiths, different goals, different dreams, and wishes, they could not have been more distant yet close. While they may not be on the best of terms, they were still all in the same situation together. Still brought together by the haunting pasts of their parents, interwoven into the same story, and following the same path until they could safely be on their own.<br/>	“Just because I don’t work with wood or the Smithy doesn’t mean I do not do my part.”<br/>	Lessa was correct, in a sense. She did not help with their craft, did not cook or clean, did not guard, wield a sword, or have visions, but she did listen. She listened to the rumors of Baratheon bastards, and directed them else ware, she listed to the rumors of blond women on the run and ended them, she listened to the seers and told them when to adjust their readings, and she listened to the whores so that they would always know when danger was coming.<br/>	Evex’s jaw clenched as she simply nodded her head in agreement before turning away from Lessa, to get dressed for the day ahead. She knew that Lessa did her part, even if Lessa was not happy in doing it, but then again, none of them were truly happy. Evex and Artorius were forced to live in the shadows, hiding at every moment, and hoping that Adira was never questioned about her lineage. Lessa and Luka were true orphans, more so than any of the cousins, and were forced from far south to the north for protection. No, none of them were truly happy. <br/>	As Evex pulled the deep gray dress over her head, the door burst open. She glanced over her shoulder to see Artorius and Luka having returned, both worrying their lips as they entered the home. She quickly tied up her laces, as Adira asked what was wrong, before making her way back over to where all four of the other occupants were. Once all five were in close proximity, the boys worriedly glanced back at the door.<br/>	“The pieces were a smashing success.” Luka stated with false enthusiasm. <br/>	“Yes, so much so that Luka gave the impression that another piece could be done, and that a consultation could be done… Today.” Artorius stated through clenched teeth as he cast a heated look at Luka, who grimaced.<br/>	“Who is here?” Evex asked worriedly as she looked from one boy to the other.<br/>	“The next fucking lord of Winterfell and his friend.”<br/>	“And the bastard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four: <br/>Evex and Artorius were quick to hide in the loft, Lessa fleeing the building before the lords could make their appearance. Luka stood firm, already known for being a strong man for hire, when the knock resounded at the door. Adira quickly did a final scan around the room, trying to be certain that all traces of other people living in the small building were gone or hidden before glancing at the loft. With a soft sigh she walked over and tapped the toe of Artorius’ boot that sat right at the edge of the loft. With a quick scuttle he shifted his position, hiding the boot from sight, but not before she heard Evex whisper a harsh reprimand. Satisfied with the current state of the room, Adira walked to the door. With a relaxed face, she opened the door to the sight of three young men waiting right outside. The tallest, Theon, was leaned against the doorway with a predatory grin on his face as soon as she could see him. Slightly behind him were the curly headed lords, red and black, with bashful faces at whatever the tallest had just said.<br/>“Ah, there she is! The beauty who is so skilled with wood!” Theon remarked as he cast his devilish grin from her to the other two men. Adira wanted to roll her eyes at the attempt of a lewd remark but instead put a slight smile on her lips.<br/>“To what do I owe this pleasure,” She remarked as she directed her comment away from Theon. She watched as Jon and Robb exchanged a glance. For not being directly related, their mirrored mannerisms were astonishing. <br/>“We’re here to requisition another piece of your fine work, my lady.” <br/>Adira looked at Jon, whose sheepish expression towards her seemed to parallel the words he had just spoken.<br/>“Requisition?” Adira repeated. “So I cannot refute this request then?”<br/>Jon’s sheepish look was now accompanied by rosy cheeks, but her answer was given by none other than the next Lord of Winterfell himself.<br/>“I’m afraid not. Lady Catelyn Stark has requested this piece be made within the next three nights.”<br/>Adira’s eyes widened at the time line. Yes, she had made a pair of night tables in a few mere evenings but almost anything else would take time, especially if she was going to sleep soon. <br/>“What… um” Trying to collect herself, Adira stuttered to find the words. “What piece is she needing? A powder chair to match?” She guessed. She could make a powder chair, or even a chamber desk in three days. That would be pressing, but no problem.<br/>“Um, no.” Robb began before Theon cut in.<br/>“You should be quite honored. The Lady loved your craftsmanship and demands you make a new high table for the family. A great honor for a lowly craftsman… I’m sorry, craftswoman, if ever there was one.”<br/>Theon’s smug grin and better than thou attitude would have sent Adira in a rage in any other circumstance. Glancing from Robb to Jon, to gauge the level of truth, she felt her heart flutter in anxiety. <br/>“Aye, a great honor,” Robb stated but Adira could tell he spoke with pity and not malice like Theon. Pity, because they all knew this would be an impossible feat for one girl.<br/>“Um, yes. I will start right away since she has requisitioned it, rather than requested. This is a large piece, however. Might I request assistance with its completion?”<br/>The boys all looked at one another, none having interest in helping when they had other things to do. <br/>Jon noticed the way the girl worried her lip between her teeth, saw how her hands were balled up in the skirt of her dress, and took in her flustered red cheeks. He felt bad for the girl, being told she must make a table after her good and honest work. <br/>“Aye, I’ll help.”<br/>Adira felt a slight sense of relief at help being offered, but also dread for the hands that would help. She looked at Jon Snow, his dark curls and scruffy beard, piercing dark eyes, and pale skin, and couldn’t help but to hear his gruff voice echoing words that he has yet to say into her mind. I couldn’t help but to love her.<br/>“Well, look at that. The bastard serves a purpose!” Theon’s lilted words broke her stare from Jon, and she forced a sad smile onto her lips, as Jon narrowed his eyes at the Greyjoy boy.<br/>“I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow then, Lord Snow. Before the sun has passed the Earth, I will need you at my door.”<br/>“Tis just Jon, but of course my Lady.”<br/>“Tis just Adira, then.” She stated in response to his red cheeks and Robb’s petulant grimace. “I will see you tomorrow.”<br/>With her final words, the three young men were quick to nod and leave the doorway, headed in the direction of the keep. Adira was quick to shut the door, and leaned her whole body weight against it.<br/>“We’re right fucked with this one, eh.”<br/>Luka’s forced joke could not even evoke an eye roll from Adira, as her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Visions and dreams swimming before her gaze, revealing themselves once more from the depths of her memory.<br/>“You lot can come out of hiding, at least.”<br/>With his soft spoken words, Evex and Artorius peaked their heads over the edge of the loft before making their way back down into the main part of the home. Evex and Artorius shared a look, one that takes years of knowing someone to be able to communicate that way with, before Evex approached Adira. <br/>“We best get to work then. Adira, let’s start with carving some direwolves for the lip of the table. It will have to be small but it will be beautiful to make it like a pack.” Evex glided over to Adira, steering her away from the door. She threw a look to Artorius and Luka, before nodding her head towards the door. <br/>They all knew, that no matter how much Adira and Evex bicker that Adira was likely to confide in Evex the most due to their shared experiences with premonitions. <br/>“Oh, yes. That’d be lovely!” Artorius chipped in as he grabbed onto Luka’s arm. “Luka and I will just go and grab some wood. Yeah? Shan’t be long!”<br/>“I’m not going frolicking in the woods with you, mate.” Luka caught Evex’s deadly glare. “I mean… I need to go and check in on Lessa, you’ll have to go by yourself!” Stumbling over his own feet, and pulling Artorius with him, Luka scrambled through the door to the home.<br/>“So, what do you think about the center being a direwolf of their sigil, with maybe a sword through. We could carve their words, and mimic the look of the bleeding-heart tree with some old religion elements. I know Lady Catelyn worships the Seven but the Starks are men of the Old Religion and we should honor that.” Evex gently pressed as she placed a long piece of wood into Adira’s hand. She nodded her head and grabbed the wood, but her eyes were still glazed over. Placing a knife into her other hand, she watched as Adira began to work, her mind still elsewhere.<br/>Evex started to carve her own direwolf in her section of the wood. Both girls lost in thought and work. They could feel the shift in air, that something was coming. Though they had been preparing for subterfuge their whole life, the reality was becoming more and more pressing with each passing moment.<br/>“We get closer and closer to damnation every day” Evex muttered as she continued to whittle the small figure of a wolf into her own part of the wood. <br/>Adira finally raised her head and looked over at her with a grim expression. “Damnation is not written for you, as vexing as you may be.” <br/>Evex looked up at her in slight surprise, Adira was never one to share much about the futures that she saw. She could understand, they were trained and raised to be dubious towards their dreams, and she often did not tell Adira all the details about her own visions. However, as they grew, it was obvious that Adira’s gift was more honed. Her visions were often detailed, and her dreams coming to pass just as she witnessed. For Adira to say that she was not condemned to damnation, meant that whatever hell was headed their way, she must not be scathed. <br/>“Now, I’m not saying that you won’t face turmoil, chaos is the only constant, but…” Adira bit her lip, as if she was saying too much. They both knew how dreams of the future could change, one simple confession, or lie, and a new future was drawn. “whatever war is coming, you may see the end of it… Of that, I am almost certain.”<br/> Evex was surprised by her confession, though also comforted. “And you?” <br/>Adira glanced up, worrying her lip between her teeth in a manner that told Evex all she needed to know. The only tell that the girl subconsciously would show. Releasing a sigh, Adira steadied her gaze on the wood in her hand, trying to keep her hands steady instead of letting them tremble like she wanted to.<br/> “I do not know… Beyond the night, the days turn black for many.”<br/> Her answer, while vague, still held a glimmer of hope.<br/> “Black does not mean death, just uncertainty.” Evex muttered as her eyes flickered in concern to Adira before returning to her work. <br/>“Aye, but when only one out of five’s path is planned, there are many pieces that could fall off the board.”<br/> Evex risked another glance at Adira to see her solemn face focused on the wood while her hands were still. <br/>Opening her mouth to question more about the dreams she had seen, Adira was interrupted by Artorius opening the door the home. His thin arms were loaded down with as much wood as the boy could carry, and he barred his characteristic grin as he entered. Both women turned to face him, his mood immediately reacting to their expressions. His own grin dropped, and without having to know a single word that had been uttered before he arrived, he could feel the sense of dread seep into his stomach.<br/> “I’ll just, go grab some more wood. We’ll be needing a lot to make a table. I ought to find Luka, we’ll need muscle for the tree I saw in the woods.”<br/> Before either girl could reassure him, he was back out the door.<br/> “He does not deserve the darkness.” Adira muttered as they both looked out the doorway after him. <br/>“No.” Evex agreed. “He will be protected.”<br/> Adira nodded her head. “He is a true summer child.”<br/> “Someone should tell his complexion.” With the light joke, Evex was able to make Adira break out of her depressing thoughts.<br/> “Aye, you’re not one to talk though are you! Should just give you lot the last name ‘Snow’”. Adira laughed as Evex threw the piece of wood she had been working on at her head. Looking down at the carved wolf, she could not help but to let her smile slip again.<br/>______________________________________<br/>Artorius wandered through the woods, trying to locate the large fallen tree that he had seen on his previous trek that would be perfect for the base of the table. <br/>Can’t be trusted with secrets in my own house, least I can do is find a damned tree.<br/>Lost in his own thoughts, Artorius let out a yelp of surprise when he was tripped and then found the base of a sword pressed against his throat. Well, not a blunt sword, but a sword none-the-less. His eyes traced the dull metal up to a small but toned arm. Hovering over him, the mischievous grin of a mousy brown haired boy with large gray eyes hovered.<br/>“What do you think you’re doing ‘round here?”<br/>Artorius’ eyes widened in surprise from the lilt in the voice. It took him a second look to realize that the boy was not a boy at all, but a girl with her hair pulled back in a peasant’s bun. Dirt across her face, she must have been quite young to still have such rounded and boyish features, that were undiscernible due to the circumstances.<br/>“I asked you a question.”<br/>“I’m sorry, there must be some mistake. I work with Adira, she was commissioned by Lord Stark to make a table, we were told we could scavenge trees from these woods.”<br/>The girl dropped her sword with a roll of her eyes at his quaking voice. “Oh, well… Sorry then.” Her apology did not sound the least bit apologetic, though. However, Artorius was not going to comment on that when she had a weapon and he was unarmed. “You should always be prepared for an attack, though. I could have taken your head clean off, if I pleased.”<br/>Artorius looked at her with an incredulous expression. “Excuse me?”<br/>The girl waltzed a few steps away, and began to parry around the woods as if fighting an imaginary opponent. Although he was slightly infuriated, and embarrassed, Artorius noticed the clumsy steps she took and compared it to the fluid motion that he had seen on his most recent opponent. <br/>“I am half your size, well in height at least, and I reckon I could best you in only a few moves!” To drive her point across, she lunges towards him. Swinging once, twice, three times towards his neck. Artorius was quick to parry, before lunging himself to grab the hilt of the practice sword and disarming her.<br/>“HEY!”<br/>The small girl was quick to kick him in the shins to try and take back the sword, but he simply held it above his head. While he was lean, some might even say gangly, he was tall and that was to his advantage.<br/>“Who do you think you are?!” She yelled while trying to jump for the sword once again, before huffing and stopping with her hands on her hips. “You know, I’m going to be a soldier one day, and when I am I’ll come for your head for this!”<br/>Artorius threw her another incredulous look, before slowly lowering the sword down. When it was just within reach the girl jumped up and snatched it back with a scowl on her face. “Why would anyone want to be a soldier, least of all you?”<br/>The girl gave him a look that was a cross between bewilderment and furry. Her brows drawn together, Artorius almost laughed at the angry look from such a small person, before abandoning his conversation and continuing on his path to the fallen tree.<br/>The girl huffed at his sudden uninterest as he turned to continue walking, deciding to follow after the twat to prove her point. “Soldiers are brave, and strong, and are free to fight anyone who goes against them! Who wouldn’t want to be a soldier!”<br/>“Me.” Artorius stated off-handedly as he continued to walk, his long strides forcing the girl to put forth twice the effort to keep up with him.<br/>“While you do look like a bean stalk, I think with proper training even you could be a great soldier!”<br/>Artorius turned and cast his gaze upon the girl that was scampering to keep up with him.<br/>“I never caught your name, young soldier.”<br/>“Arya.”<br/>Artorius had to fight his own face to keep his gaze from widening with shock at the name. While he was no gossip, information was valuable to their survival, and not recognizing the daughter of the Lord of Winterfell was an error so large it could have cost him his life. He chided himself for his stupidity. <br/>“Well, Arya. I don’t want to be a soldier, because I don’t think there should be soldiers.”<br/>“That’s just stupid! Soldiers fight wars! Protect the King!”<br/>“Aye.” Artorius nodded at her enraged rebuttal. It was obvious the young girl had a short temper and was quick to state how the world should be in her eyes. “But, if there are no wars, then there are no soldiers. I would rather never be needed than to be needed to fight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gods names are not all canon, so don’t bother with looking them all up, but will be revealed in time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wintertown</em>
</p><p>Adira is up long before the sun rises, though it would be more accurate to say that she never truly went to bed. Her thoughts were filled with flickers of images, new and old, all intertwining as if they could not decide what they wanted to settle on.</p><p>Placing herself in front of the hearth, she stoked the dying flames, bringing them back to life with a whisper.</p><p>
  <em>Balerion, reveal fate to me. Lhyar, show me the truth. Rahlagar, make my vision be firm. Valaraxes, grant to me the clarity that I need to continue.</em>
</p><p>Adira’s lips moved in her silent prayer to the gods. The flames growing brighter with every breath that past through her lips.</p><p>
  <em>Vhagar, show me your timing. Syrax, grant them your love. Vamhear, let their bounties be fruitful. Lorrax, let them be strong. </em>
</p><p>Her prayer repeated, doing her best to honor the gods that bestowed so much upon her.</p><p>
  <em>Bring me what I seek, for by Balerion, we all will fall.</em>
</p><p>Her eyes snapped open, the flames vanquishing with the final prayer on her lips. She sat before the once roaring flames, and waited. The flickers of images ceased, but the dread still pulled at her gut. <em>This is what I get for ending my prayer with the god of death, he always silences them all.</em> She let out a sigh, before turning and facing the loft. She could hear the gentle snores of Artorius, and the occasional shuffle of Evex moving in her sleep. Glancing outside, the sky was still an inky black, the day still not yet started by the sun. She had told the Snow boy to be here before the sun rose, however, and she knew that Stark’s were nothing if not a man of their word. With another sigh passing her lips, she climbed up the ladder to the loft.</p><p>“Wake up,” She stated softly as she reached out and shook Evex’s leg. The girl quickly roused, alert and ready to face danger. Adira let a soft smile play across her lips at the reaction. “Jon Snow will be here shortly, you lot should leave while you still can.” Evex’s muscles relaxed out of their fighting stance at her words, her eyes quickly blinking sleep away as her head nodded in acknowledgment.</p><p>Adira climbed back down the ladder as she let Evex deal with waking Artorius, who slept the same as his surname.</p><p>Deciding that if she could not sleep, she should at least eat, Adira made her way to the small kitchen area. She pulled out some fresh eggs, and placed them on a skillet before returning to her place besides the hearth.</p><p>
  <em>Rehlarion bless us with your flame.</em>
</p><p>The hearth lit with a loud roar, before dying back down to a suitable flame. Adira felt a sense of relief at the response-<em>So they were still listening</em>- and quickly made a light breakfast for all of the members of her home. No sooner than the eggs were done, Evex and Artorius lowered themselves from the loft. Evex, fully dressed with her dark shawl already over her head, and Artorius, lazily shrugging on his shirt with his neckerchief between his teeth.</p><p>“I made you some food, for the road,” Adira joked as she brought the pan before the duo. Evex was dutiful enough to grab some utensils for the trio, but Artorius had already pinched some of the yellow fluff between his fingers and stuffed it into his mouth while her back was turned. Giving Adira a wink, they both kept the secret upon her return.</p><p>“You really think you will be able to finish this table in only a few days time?” Evex asked as she began to eat some breakfast for herself. Her curious gaze barely visible underneath her drawn cloak.</p><p>“Hopefully, I will need you two to gather some wood while we work. We have the base that Luka and Artorius got for the body of the table, but I could still use some pieces for the legs. None of the wood we here is exactly the same shade, and it all needs to look as seamless as possible.”</p><p>Artorius nodded, “I saw another fallen tree a bit away from that large one. Should be about the same color, and perfect for the legs. We can fetch it and bring it back this evening.”</p><p>“I’ll work on them while we’re out.” Evex added.</p><p>“Then hopefully we will finish.” Adira stated as she began to eat her own portion of the breakfast.</p><p>Artorius and Evex thanked Adira and began to gather their necessities for a day out, when Adira called to them. “Evex,” the girl cast her dark gaze upon her. “Pray if you can, the gods do not wish to speak to me, but they are listening. Perhaps they will speak to you.” Even across the room, and with the shadow of her cloak, Adira could see her lips roll in a pensive look. Evex was favored, though she did not always enjoy being so. Her cloak bobbed in acknowledgment quickly before she was turned out the door with Artorius on her heels like a mutt.</p><p>
  <em>Valaraxes guide my hands.</em>
</p><p>Adira sat and ate quietly, letting one of her hands begin to carve an intricate patter into the table that she sat at. Her food was quickly gone, all her attention cast upon her work. She found herself mindlessly repeating her prayer from when she first awoke as she continued to work, being sure to add extra grace for the ones who had answered her. Her craft was interrupted by a timid knock on the wooden door. Glancing out the small crack in the edifice, she could still see the inky sky but it was starting to lighten. With a small smile on her lips, she crossed the room and opened the door.</p><p>Standing bashfully, yet somehow proud, before her was Jon Snow. A man of his word and…</p><p>“Right on time,” she muttered her inner thought as she stepped to the side to let him in.</p><p>“You did say before the sun rose into the sky, though,” he paused at looked at the way the light was beginning to break through the darkness of the night. “I might be a bit delayed. It’s hard to judge the time when the sun has not yet begun it’s day.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Adira hummed in answer as they both walked further into the small room, shutting the door. Adira led the way over to the piece they would be working on, and noticed how Jon’s eyes flickered quickly over everything that was in the building.</p><p>“Anything interesting?” She asked, bringing his gaze back to her own. She watched as his cheeks turned a dusty pink beneath the scruff on his cheeks and narrowed her eyes in a playful look. “What?”</p><p>“It’s nothing…” He stated, drawing his gaze away and to the table.</p><p>“If we are going to work together, you must know I value honesty above <em>almost</em> all other things.” She stated with a charming tone. “What is it?”</p><p>“’Tis just…um,” he cleared his throat as his eyes darted over her shoulder. “You have a man’s trousers hanging from your loft.”</p><p>Adira’s gaze quickly left his as a laugh bubbled past her lips. She looked over, and sure enough Artorius had left a pair of his trousers hanging just off the side of the loft.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” She laughed as she grabbed the pant leg and threw it back into the loft area. “Bit of a mess ‘round here once I start working on a new project. I leave things everywhere.” Some of the redness left his face at her nonchalant manner, but the twinge of pink lingered under his dark beard. “Let’s get to work shall we,” Adira stated as she clapped her hand together and began showing Jon what she would need him to do.</p><p>“So basically, we chip past all the bark and then we have to let make sure to make it level. I already did that for us,” Even though it was actually Luka and Artorius who had done most of the muscle work the evening before. “So what we need to do now is make sure that it is nice and smooth, we don’t want any lords or ladies ending up with a piece of tree in their palm.” She handed him a stone that was rough and chafed his hand as she slowly slid it across his hand.</p><p>“Feel that?” She asked as he nodded with a slight grimace across his face from the grating feeling. “That’s what you are going to be doing to the wood, but with more pressure, to smooth her out.” She dropped the stone fully into his hand, and he was a bit surprised by the weight of it. The stone, while coarse, was featherlight in his grip. He looked up at her and she grinned a bit from his reaction.</p><p>“It’s rough but easy to break, so you have to be sure to apply just the right amount of pressure or it will shatter into your hand.” She stated as she picked up her own stone. “Hold it like this.” She let the stone be cradled by her palm, her fingers lightly resting off the edges while her thumb hovered over it. “You’ll put the stone on the table and use your thumb to push it forward against the wood, and use your pinky to send it back.” Again, she showed him her movements and he watched attentively. When she lifted the stone, the table looked exactly the same.</p><p>“Nothing happened,” he stated in a curious tone, and Adira could not help but to laugh by the way his brows drew together in confusion.</p><p>“’aye, you have to do it about a hundred times before you even start to notice. There is a reason I cannot make a table in a day.” His eyes widened as he realized how much work this was actually going to be.</p><p>She pointed towards the end of the table that had rough carvings all throughout the wood. While beautiful in design, they looked rushed and harsh as if made by an angry hand. “Start with the carving, be sure to go along the design and do not scuff it up! I’m going to finish carving the design then I will help too. This is the longest part,” She instructed as she took her knife and thrust it deep into the leveled surface.</p><p>“Yes, my lady.” He muttered as he began to work.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Pentos</em>
</p><p>“Do you think red is my color?” Viserys questioned as he held up a deep red satin to his chest. “It is the color of our house,” he added as he pulled a fraying string out of the piece of cloth. “Ugh, this is for peasants not a king!”</p><p>Laurra watched as he threw the fine fabric into the flames in her chamber. They leapt up greedily to consume the silk cloth, and she lazily drug her eyes away to look at the child throwing a fit before her.</p><p>“It was a lovely color,” she conceded from her spot on the bed.</p><p>“You will look ravishing in it,” he stated as he approached her spot on the bed.</p><p>Releasing an annoyed sigh, but covering it up as a languid breath, she cast her eyes to his form as he crawled over her.</p><p>“You tire me out, your grace,” she lied in a sultry tone as an attempt to avoid his inhibitions.</p><p>“It is because you are old,” he replies in a silky tone but follows it up in a bitter laugh as he throws himself down onto his back besides her. She let her eyes wander over to him, to see his staring at the ceiling. “Dany is still young, and ready to fuck. That’s why I am going secure an alliance with her. She will be a great gift in exchange for an army,” he stated with a chipper tone.</p><p>Laurra’s eyes widened, and she turned her head sharply in his direction. “You cannot be serious.”</p><p>“Oh yes!” He stated giddily. “Illyrio speaks of some savages that worship goats or something, says that there are thousands of strong men that would take up arms for me!”</p><p>His childlike tone told Laurra that he fully believed this illusion that Illyrio had spoken, and she wanted to strangle them both. “She is but a child!”</p><p>“She has tits, and can spread her legs, what else does a woman need?” He laughed like he had just said the funniest joke before turning to face her. Both lying on the bed, barely clothed, one could assume this was a languid day between silken sheets for two lovers. However, Laurra felt her chest tighten at the dark look in his purple eyes. Viserys’ lips pulled forward in a pinched pout, as his purple eyes narrowed at the blond across from him. “Do you think it is not a good decision? That Daenerys should be on the throne instead of me?”</p><p>Laurra’s blue eyes widened at his statement. Of course, she thought that but that opinion had never been uttered to anyone other than the girl herself. She was certain Daenerys had not planted that thought into his head, and knew his paranoia was more accurate than not at the moment.</p><p>“Of course not. You know Velaryon’s will fight to see the <em>rightful king </em>returned to the iron throne.”</p><p>“Good,” he stated harshly as he grasped her cheeks with one hand, pushing them in, forcing her lips to pucker. “I <em>appreciate</em> how you always know your place.” He stated as his other hand grasped into her hair and pulled her into a sitting position. “I <em>appreciate</em> how you always work hard for your king.” He threw her off the bed, as he sat at the edge before her. “I <em>appreciate</em> how you know that your rightful place is <em>on your knees before me</em>.” He stated darkly as he leaned down to be level with her gaze, her own blue eyes looking back at him with no fear, tears, or emotions showing. She could tell he was disappointed that she was not reacting, not being a child with her emotions like him. Her face was stone as she looked at <em>her king</em> and pretended to listen like she cared.</p><p>“Now,” he stated as he leaned back on his forearms against the bed. “Get on your knees and show me how <em>you appreciate me</em>.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Woods of Winterfell</em>
</p><p>“My knees hurt from kneeling before that bloody tree so long,” Evex huffed as they wandered deeper into the woods surrounding Winterfell. They had stopped at the weirwood tree to pray like Adira had suggested it. However, it felt almost blasphemous to pray to the Valyrian Gods when she could feel the spirits of the Old Gods hovering about them like a breeze in the air. She knew that the Gods were countless, nameless, and all around but at least the Valyrian Gods reached out to their children, unlike their ancient counterparts.</p><p>“You are blessed, shut ‘yer mouth and thank the gods, <em>my gods</em>, that you got to pray there!” He retorted as they looked for the stupid tree that they needed. Artorius worshiped the Old Gods of the North, just like his mother had taught him, and did not need to get into a religious discussion when he could feel their spirits around him.</p><p>“It is just a tree,” Evex muttered, her eyes casted in their usual shadow as Artorius looked over at her.</p><p>“’Tis just a tree,” Artorius mocked as he passed her. Evex’s eyes followed him with a slight grin on her lips, ready for an argument, but decided to save it for a time when she did not feel the Gods pressing down on her, Old or True.</p><p>The crunching of leaves under heavy boots was all that could be heard as Artorius and Evex searched for the tree that he spoke of earlier in the day. They had already spent hours praying, thanking, and blessing the Gods that they worshiped beneath the blood red leaves of the weirwood tree, and while it did calm Evex a bit, the moment they left she felt all her anxiety crashing back down on her. She can feel, now more than ever, that change is coming and she does not like it. Evex detests change, and hates that she has not dreamed of anything important lately. As of late, all Evex sees is white. White, as bright as snow that is still falling from the sky all around her, yet she feels warm. It is as if she is sitting next to a fire in a blizzard, and she cannot make sense of it.</p><p>“Piss.”</p><p>Evex’s eyes snap out of her revere and towards Artorius at his hissed remark. He is carrying a few logs, and had dropped a rather large branch that had been teetering on the edge of his pile.</p><p>Evex was quick to grab the branch and noticed a similar one sitting only a few feet away. With a mischievous look, Evex walloped the side of Artorius’ leg with the branch in her hand.</p><p>“What the hell, Vex?!”</p><p>Artorius yelped as he dropped all the other logs and shot her an exasperated look with his arms out wide. It took all of her strength not to laugh at the scene, but it was impossible to fight the grin from forming across her lips.</p><p>“Let’s spar,” she pointed her branch towards the other that was lying only a few paces away. “It has been a moment since we have been able to practice!”</p><p>She articulated her thought by lowering her hood and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Artorius let his own grin play across his lips as he retrieved the branch and mirrored her position.</p><p>“You are going to regret this,” he stated confidently as he testing the weight of the branch in his hands before squaring up across from Evex.</p><p>Evex shrugged her cloak off, before returning her attention to him, but he was already advancing on her. Having used her moment of distraction to his advantage, Evex had to put all her weight into parrying his first swing. Though Artorius was lean, he was still strong, and she fought to push him off to the side with a sweep of the branch.</p><p>“<em>You</em> are going to regret <em>that</em>,” Evex stated as they circled one another.</p><p>“<em>I regret nothing.”</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>Wintertown</em>
</p><p>“You know, you’re not half bad at this… for a bastard,” Adira stated with a coy tone as she raised her eyes from the wood to meet Jon Snow’s. They had progressed greatly on the table, more than she had anticipated. The carving was done, and now all they were doing was sanding the wood so that it would be as smooth as a stone from the sea. His own gray eyes met hers with a warmth, a smirk playing across his lips.</p><p><em>He is quite handsome</em>. Adira could not help but to think has his curls hung before his eyes. He looked, almost happy, which was a much better improvement from his sullen demeanor from before.</p><p>“You are not bad either… for a maiden.”</p><p>Adira chirped out a light laugh at his surprising banter, but found her laughter halting as the haunted look returned to his eyes. His smile dropped and he looked like he was sucking on a sour lemon, once again.</p><p>“Out with it,” Adira stated as she put down her stone, all pretense of continuing to work gone. “I have told you before, I appreciate honestly.”</p><p>Jon looked up at her with his brows pinched together, like he was pained to have to share his thoughts with her.</p><p>“How does a maiden end up by herself, trying to take up a man’s craft.”</p><p>Adira knew it had been playing on his mind, could tell he wanted to mention it since finding the pants that morning. <em>Is she really alone.</em> A slight sigh past her lips, and she fought the urge to bite her lower lip in worry. <em>A poor tell,</em> Evex had once told her.</p><p>“I would not say that I <em>try</em> to take up a man’s craft… I am much better than most men at what I do,” She began, feeling the need to correct his remark. She was rewarded with pink cheeks and him stuttering to correct himself. “But…” She continued as she gave him a firm look, showing that she knew he meant no harm with his previous remark. “I’m not entirely alone.”</p><p>She watched as his shoulders sunk a bit at her words.</p><p>“I live with my cousin.”</p><p>And, just like that his eyes met hers again and his posture had returned to his previous stance.</p><p>“My father died during the war,” she began as he continued to listen with a serious expression that caused her to feel scrutinized under his gaze. “My mother, gods help her, chose not to raise me and left me in the care of her good-sister, Artorius’ mother.” She stated as her hands started to sand the table once more out of nervousness. Normally she would not share this type of information, for it was valuable in the game that they play, but she decided that Jon Snow was an important player on her side… or at least he would be.</p><p>She could envision her aunt in her head. All dark hair, piercing words, and strong arms, she was never one to back down from a fight. When one child turned into two, and two into three, she never opposed taking them in. Even with all the hate she bore for her mother, for the pain that their revolution had caused, she never talked down on the children of war. She taught them to fight, to survive. Told them that they were born for greatness, no matter the names that they bore, because they had no choice in the matter. She remembered wishing, as a child, that Eliza Cargyll would have been her mother instead, even if that meant she was a bastard. She can still remember her last words, a vow, echoing through her mind and longed for her presence every day since.</p><p>“She raised us well, taught us how to survive. She did more than any mother or lady should ever have to because she lost too much to the war.”</p><p>“And her husband? The father of your cousin, Artorius?”</p><p>She let a sad smile play across her lips as she looked back up over at him. He looked sincere, and held no pity for her, yet she knew it was there after her next words. “Artorius Stone is a great man, though he is still considered a bastard.” The words hung in the air as she returned to work, allowing him a moment to think.</p><p>“I never knew my mother, either.”</p><p>His words broke through the silence that consumed them, and she could hear the hurt laced in his tone.</p><p>“I wish I never knew mine.” Adira muttered. Jon looked shocked at her words, like he could not process that she actually knew the mother that abandoned her, and his mouth open-then closed- with unasked questions. “Sometimes the parents we were given are not half as great as the guardians we got.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Woods of Winterfell</em>
</p><p>Evex leapt across the small distance that Artorius had managed to put between them, bringing her weapon down in a wide arch.</p><p>Their branches were chipped and broken, looking more like sticks now then the girthy weapons they had started sparring with. Both were sweating, their hair sticking irritatingly against their neck and faces, but they refused to concede. They had been fighting for gods knows how long. Both covered in bruises, with splinters in their sides and arms.</p><p>Watching from the cover of the trees, the two girls continued their hushed whispers of who would win the lighthearted turned serious battle.</p><p>“I think the woman will strike him down!” One of the girls stated with glee, her wide gray eyes watching the form with interest, as she tried to mimic some of the movements that she had seen.</p><p>The other rolled her cerulean eyes, as she watched her sister. “The boy will win, the girl should not even be sparring,” she stated as she rolled another flower between her fingers before dropping it into her basket. They were supposed to be finding flowers for their mother, something the Septa encouraged after their strenuous lesson for the day. Instead, they had wandered deep into the woods and stumbled across two strangers fighting. While one enjoyed the display, and watched in awe, the other continued to make snide remarks as she picked flowers off the base of a fallen log.</p><p>“Women can too fight!” The smaller of the two boomed, as she turned to her sister. “Nymeria was a warrior-queen who led the Rhoynar refugees to Dorne a thousand years ago, and Visenya Targaryen was a sorcerer, queen, dragon rider, and got to wield her ancestral longsword <em>Dark Sister</em>!”</p><p> “Aye, little one. That is true, but a true warrior harnesses both strength and stealth.”</p><p>Both girls turned back towards the direction of the two strangers. Eyes wide, as they realized that they were now the ones being watched. The two girls sat still, as if movement and words were lost to them, before the smaller of the two regained her composure.</p><p>“Then teach me!”</p><p>Her enthusiastic, but firm outburst, was met with a smiling face that was assessing the other. The boy looked amused, while he looked at the girl who bore a contemplative look.</p><p>“The Lady of Winterfell wants for little, but asks for much.” She replied in a cool voice. Arya had to fight the chill that crept through her bones at the way that the girl before her spoke. Calling her by her name was creepy enough, though she and Sansa had been the ones watching them, and she was well known, but it was the manner she talked. It was as if she knew exactly what Arya wanted, and knew that she would be the one to give it to her. As if this moment had already played out before her a thousand times, <em>and perhaps it had</em>.</p><p>“I only want to be trained to be a shieldmaiden. You must know how that feels!”</p><p>Evex face dropped at the words.</p><p><em>No,</em> she thought. <em>I never wanted to fight. I was simply born with a sword in my hand.</em></p><p>Looking at the small girl with mousy brown hair, messily placed upon her head without a care in the world, she knew that the desire placed on her heart was not one she could refute.</p><p>“I’ll teach you,” she stated. Receiving a scoff from the girl with the bright orange hair, Evex gave her a hard look before returning it to Arya. “Here, on the morrow. If only you do one thing.”</p><p>“Anything!” The girl blurted before her sentence was even finished.</p><p>“You swear upon your life, that you will not tell a sole about this, or either of us.” She stated as she motioned her finger between herself and Artorius.</p><p>“I swear!” She stated excitedly, gray eyes wide, and bouncing on her feet. Evex did not say anything but looked pointedly at the red haired girl who stuck out like a sore thumb in the woods. When she finally locked eyes with Evex she huffed out a sigh before rolling her eyes.</p><p>“This is ridiculous, only a criminal would care so much if we told anyone.” She snapped, quite intelligently if Evex had been asked. Her sister was quick to punch her in the arm. “Ow, okay. I swear it!” She stated.</p><p>While Evex knew it was not sincere, there was nothing she could do to keep the girl quite about their day. Aside from killing a lady, which she would never do, all she could hope was that the girl would adhere to her promise.</p><p>She looked over to Artorius with worried eyes, to see him gazing a bit too intently at the petulant girl playing with flowers, and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Okay then. I will see you on the morrow,” she nodded towards the smaller of the two girls, who had a large grin across her face.</p><p>“Yes! I will be sure to bring practice swords!” She stated as she grabbed her sister’s arm and began pulling her back in the direction of their home. “OH! And snacks! Do you like sandwiches?” She continued as she turned and walked backwards. Evex and Artorius only smiled as she continued to babble to herself, until both of the girls were out of eyesight.</p><p>“Lived here nearing eight name days and never once did we run into the royals, now we can’t stop from meeting them in the woods of all places.” She muttered bitterly as she bent down and retrieved a few more sticks.</p><p>“Well,” Artorius began. “At least Lady Sansa found our tree.” He stated as he moved over towards the fallen log that the Lady Sansa had been picking flowers off of.</p><p>Evex watched as he took one of the flowers into his hand and held it longingly. Her chest clenched, and the feeling of dread from earlier returned tenfold.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>